Counseled by an Empath
by half-human
Summary: CrossoverStar Trek TNGCharmed. : the best counselor in the universe counsels Phoebe! The one and only Deanna Troi!


Author: Half_Human  
Title: Counseled by an Empath  
Summary: the best counselor in the universe counsels Phoebe! -The one and only Deanna Troi!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek The Next Generation or Charmed, don't sue me! :)  
Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't finished my other fanfic (Destiny and Truth), I haven't had much time lately. However, I will get to it as soon as possible! Please hold on a bit longer. I appreciated the reviews; so don't hesitate with this piece either. I tried to include some background info inside this story, so you don't need to know much about the Star Trek series. Enjoy ;p  
  
"Stay at a five feet radius away from me!" Phoebe yelled at her sisters. It was only a few weeks since Phoebe discovered her new power and she still couldn't control it. She was sitting on the couch in the living room munching on popcorn and watching TV.  
"We know we know," Piper said as she pulled Paige toward her. "Paige and I are going to bring Wyatt to the park. We won't be long, so don't burn the place down!"  
"Ha ha very funny!" Phoebe spat. She wasn't doing to well with her powers, and for days now, her problem had kept her away from work. Phoebe watched as Paige carried Wyatt outside and Piper locked the front doors.  
'Solitude...it's so good!' Phoebe thought to herself. She became tired of hiding down in the basement, so she had decided that morning to move up to the living room. "TV, what a wonderful thing!" she grinned as she picked up the controller and started changing the channel. "Boring...saw it...repeat," Phoebe mumbled to herself as she flipped from channel to channel. She finally landed on one and put the controller down. "Star Trek, I never gave this show a chance. What the hell, might as well see it," she whispered as she lied down on the couch and began watching.  
~*~  
"Wow, it wasn't that bad," Phoebe said as she saw the credits roll up the screen and heard the theme song of the show start playing. "The series has an empath, and it seems that she has it worse than I do," Phoebe thought aloud. "How does she handle that?" Phoebe asked. She let her body relax on the couch and cleared her thoughts. She was really tired and wanted some rest.  
"Someone help,  
My mind's confused,  
With everyone's emotions,  
I feel misused," Phoebe whispered and giggled to herself,  
"Someone help,  
Make no mistake,  
I need help now,  
Someone real...or fake," Phoebe smiled wearily as her eyes slowly began to close.  
~*~  
She barely closed her eyes when she suddenly felt a familiar sensation and abruptly awoke. She felt as though she was orbing somewhere and she was surrounded by light. She squinted, for the light was intolerable, blinding. -Then it ceased, no light and no peculiar sensation. The strange "transition," or at least what she thought it was, only lasted a couple of seconds. She felt her body drop with a loud thud. "Ow!" she grumbled.  
"Who are you!" yelled a woman's voice. Phoebe was still disoriented by the previous sudden occurrence and just moaned. "Security! We have an intruder!" the woman yelled. "State your identity. What are you doing in my quarters?" the woman said, her voice now more stern and controlled.  
"Don't be afraid.... I don't know how I got here," Phoebe said, still dizzy and trying to get up.  
"Stay where you are!" the woman demanded. Phoebe slowly rose to her feet and her vision was obscured. Slowly after several blinks her vision adjusted and she couldn't believe who stood before her.  
~*~  
"Uh-oh," Phoebe said. In front of her was a petite woman with dark features. Her hair was dark brown, curly, and went down slightly below her shoulders. She wore a long blue gown with a low V-neck cut. Out of everything, her eyes stood out the most. They were intensely dark, almost black and filled with mystery. The shiny orbs stared at Phoebe, and Phoebe remained dazed. "How did I get here?" she asked aloud. 'Oh my!' she thought, ' that stupid little rhyme! I can't even rhyme anymore! Everything becomes a spell! What the hell is up with tha-'  
"I don't know how you got here," the female before her responded.  
"You don't understand," Phoebe said desperately, "you aren't real."  
"I'm not real! Your the one who's barged into my quarters!" the woman yelled.  
"Hey listen sister!" Phoebe yelled, "I'm not to happy to see you either!" The woman tapped a small pendant-like device on her chest and called out once again, "Security, where are you?" The woman headed to what seemed like an exit. Phoebe suddenly felt like she had awoken from a daydream and shook her head.  
"Please, wait!" Phoebe cried out. "I know who you are. You're that empath on Star Trek right? Please, I mean no harm. You out of all people should understand. I didn't mean to be rude, its just that you were in close proximity to me and well...I'm an empath like you are." The woman seemed interested and started walking toward Phoebe. "No! You can't come within more than five feet towards me. If you do, I start...acting the way you feel. I know it sounds strange, but I hardly understand it myself and-"  
'It's ok, I understand but-" the woman stopped and the "doors" opened to reveal two men dressed in yellow and black attire.  
"Hold on hold on!" The woman told the two men. "It's all right. I have the situation under control. It appears that we have a visitor."  
~*~  
"So your name is Phoebe Halliwell and you claim that you are a witch from San Francisco during the 21st century. You say that everything around you right now is unreal; simply a "television show" for the entertainment of people back where you are from." As Phoebe recalled from watching the show, the man questioning her was the captain, and she quickly nodded. "Very well," he said solemnly as if she were just part of another bizarre occurrence that so frequently happened on his ship.  
"It's true. It might sound crazy. I "sense" your disbelief," Phoebe said.  
"Then if you "sense" my disbelief then you know that I think Q is behind this, and even if you are who you say you are, what the hell are you doing here? What is the purpose?"  
"Listen baldy," Phoebe spat. She was sitting across from him at his desk, a mere one or two feet away from him. "I don't know who is Q or R or S for that matter, or any other thing you are talking about! As for the purpose part, I think I came here because of an accidental spell. I just acquired my empathic power and I think imp here to get help. I suppose I will be gone once I accomplish that goal."  
"Counselor, what do you think?" the captain asked the woman Phoebe had first encountered. She was standing by the exit of the small office Phoebe was in; far enough to not influence Phoebe's behavior.  
"She is telling the truth captain. I sense neither insecurities nor hidden emotions. In fact I think she appeared in my quarters for the very purpose that you've just discussed." She looked toward Phoebe and smiled. For the first time since she arrived on the ship, which she found hard to believe she was on, Phoebe felt welcomed. The woman began to approach Phoebe.  
"Don't come near me please! I already have this guy to deal with," Phoebe said not wanting more confusion in her head.  
"It's ok, I won't influence you. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Deanna Troi," the woman extended a hand toward Phoebe. Phoebe shook her hand and was amazed in the fact that her close presence didn't affect her.  
"How is it that you don't-"  
"Don't worry," Deanna interrupted, "We have much to discuss." Deanna took Phoebe's hand and led her out of the captain's office.  
~*~  
"You say you are an empath, and that you have just acquired your empathic abilities, but why?" Deanna began.  
"Well, because I'm "destined" to have them," Phoebe said sarcastically.  
"Do you consider your "powers" a gift?" Deanna asked. She was sitting on a couch and Phoebe sat on another one across from her. There was a window behind where Deanna was sitting so Phoebe was facing the slowly moving stars of space.  
"Honestly," Phoebe looked down at her hands and whispered, "no."  
"Good," Deanna said after a few seconds. Phoebe looked at her and began to relax. She felt like she could trust the woman before her. Deanna smiled and Phoebe knew she sensed her comfort.  
"Ok, that was a little weird. Do you hear my thoughts or read my mind or something?" Phoebe asked anxiously.  
"No, believe it or not, I only sense emotions. I am half human and half Betazoid. I suppose you don't know what that is, so let me just fill you in. Betazoid is another species. I don't know if this is too much for you..." She looked towards Phoebe.  
"No, trust me, I've been faced with several unbelievable situations," Phoebe said smiling and urged her to continue.  
"Well, Betazoids are empaths. They can "read minds," sense thoughts, emotions, and can even communicate mentally with each other. However, because I'm only half Betazoid, I can only sense emotions." Phoebe began to understand. "Though I can only sense emotions, it isn't any much easier on me." She looked towards Phoebe.  
"I bet it isn't," Phoebe said with much to relate to.  
"Phoebe, the mind is a complicated part of every sentient being," Deanna said. Phoebe felt Deanna's dark understanding eyes lie on her. "It is a good thing that you don't consider it a gift, for it can bring pain just as it can bring joy. There are many times, where emotions alone can drive one mad," Deanna said. Phoebe looked at her and was shocked to see that her dark rich colored eyes were watery. "Sometimes I am heavily bombarded with pain, despair, longing, and other emotions. Sometimes they are too much to take. To many blows..." she trailed off with tears in her eyes. Phoebe remained silent. "Phoebe, it's hard to bear emotions of others. It is also hard to ignore them. That is why I think you are here. You seem to have found yourself in a situation were you get caught up in other people's minds... It is strange, but I think I can help you." Phoebe straightened up a bit and watched as Deanna blinked several times to erase any trace of unshed tears.  
"I'm sorry," Phoebe whispered to her before Deanna began to talk.  
"It's ok, it's just hard sometimes. However, every empath has their way to deal with it... All you have to do is know how to focus your own thoughts."  
"That's it," Phoebe said in disbelief after a few long seconds.  
"Its not as easy as it sounds. First, you must become completely aware of yourself. You must train yourself to become conscious of everything around you. You must learn to understand your mind and your thoughts. You also must be able to control yourself and rise above any situation." Phoebe looked at her as if she didn't understand a thing.  
"You say it so easily. You sound like some religious figure. I could have come up with that, hell, I have already tried that," Phoebe said a little disappointed.  
"Well have you tried to erect your mental barrier?" Deanna asked and smiled as she saw Phoebe's eyes widen.  
  
"Mental barrier? That's sounds so...so... logical. Why didn't I think of that..." Phoebe trailed off.  
"A mental barrier isn't built over night. It is developed through time as one strengthens his or her mental control."  
"You are so wise," Phoebe said suddenly. Deanna laughed at Phoebe's random comment.  
"You just need to focus your thoughts and always stay on course no matter what situation you find yourself in. The mind can be extremely dangerous, especially considering that there can be other beings that can have stronger empathic abilities than you or I. There are some who use their abilities to cause harm and manipulate others. With a mental barrier, you can defend yourself. There is also the question of simply retaining your sanity." Phoebe looked at her somewhat disturbed with a perplexed expression. "Sometimes you can get caught in so many emotions that you loose yourself in them, and you can't identify who you are among the many emotions and minds. You can be lost and never really find yourself, even when all the emotions are gone. Sometimes after that kind of ordeal, you are drawn to insanity. You no longer know who you are, and your forever confused and lost... It is a difficult situation." The two stood silent for a few minutes.  
"Wow, I never realized how many problems I truly have..." Phoebe said still thinking about all the possible consequences Deanna said.  
"But you won't need to worry about them if you develop a strong enough barrier and get to understand how your mind functions. That is why I don't influence your actions with my emotions. I put up my barrier. At first I didn't know you were an empathy, so you caught me off guard."  
"Oh, that makes sense," Phoebe said scratching her head.  
"If you do have the ability to enhance your power, which you told me before, you should pay special attention to your surroundings and yourself," Deanna continued, "Perhaps in time you can develop your power beyond simply experiencing emotions. You just need to build and understand the definite division between yourself and the "outside world"." Phoebe looked straight into Deanna's eyes and mentally said 'thank you.' Deanna nodded slowly, and when she looked back toward Phoebe, she noticed her slowly fading away into a shimmering bright light. "Wait, but I don't think I'm finished here!" Phoebe cried as she felt the orbing-sensation. She could barely see past the blinding light, but she did catch a glimpse of Deanna Troi smiling warmly at her. "Yes you are! Just remember, don't be afraid!" Phoebe heard Deanna's voice faintly cry out as she was completely encompassed by light. A second or two passed and Phoebe felt herself drop down on to her couch.  
~*~  
"Hey, we were looking for you," Piper entered the living room with Wyatt in her arms. "Where were you? We arrived a few minutes ago; I assumed you were in the bathroom or something."  
"I was.yeah, I was in the bathroom. You know, you can never condition your hair too much." Phoebe grinned at Piper hoping she would believe her. For some reason, Phoebe wanted to keep her experience to herself.  
"Ok.I'm not going to ask questions, but I never knew your hair could dry so quickly!" Piper said sarcastically and walked out of the living room. Phoebe blushed and was ashamed at the lame excuse she had given. Phoebe got up off the couch and looked toward the nearest window.  
"Wow, it's a beautiful day," she said aloud. 'I need some fresh air,' she thought as she headed to the front door and took her jacket out of the closet.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Paige came up to Phoebe from behind her.  
"Um, I'm going out. It's so beautiful outside." Phoebe trailed off.  
"But aren't you sensitive"-  
"Paige," Phoebe interrupted, she looked Paige in the eyes and said confidently, "I'm not afraid." Paige simply smiled at her sister and watched stride out through the front door and into the bright sunshine of the day.  
~*~  
END 


End file.
